The prior art is documented with various types of load bearing pallets for supporting volumes of cargo. Typical pallet designs include a plurality of individually sized lengths of a board material, such as 2×4 lengths of lumber, which are assembled together in order to construct a generally three dimensional square or rectangular article exhibiting an upwardly spaced and planar load supporting surface. Other prior art pallets incorporate materials other than natural wood according to varying designs and applications.